New Beginnings
by sirius-lover-1
Summary: Sequel to The Unknowns and The Marauders-As they recover over their friend's shocking death, the Unknowns and Maruders must face Voldemort's terror. (Explained better inside)
1. Recovery

A/N: Hey! I'm thinking all of my reviews were good....but, Callie, I don't know if yours was a flame or not. How was it evil? It's my fic, and I didn't mean for it to seem evil, its not evil, so you can't CALL it evil! FYI, the REAL Lindsey thought that up, and I added stuff to it! Besides, thats like saying to JKR "I liked your books alot. Until Sirius died (sorry if I just ruined the book for anyone!). That was evil and completely unexpected. How could you do that to Harry?" So, continue reading! Everything is not as it seems.....heh.... Welcome to Chapter One, Part Two! If you didn't read part one, the title is The Unknowns and the Marauders.Oh, P.S....when it has the song, I don't know if those are the exact lyrics, I couldn't find them online....so, sorry if they're wrong.^_^;;  
  
Part Two: New Beginnings  
  
Chapter One: Recovery  
  
It was the day after the induction to the Order of the Phoneix. Christy and Lily sat on the couch in their shared apartment, staring at the T.V. screen without really caring what was on. Dumbledore had told them it would be a very hard road to the defeat of Voldemort, but they had to be strong. For the wizarding world. For each other. For Lindsey.  
  
Sirius, James, and Brantley, Kaitlin's new boyfriend, walked into the apartment. Trent and Kaitlin had gotten into an argument about the Order. Trent said it was useless to defy Voldemort, when it was obvious he was stronger. Kaitlin had modified his memory slightly before she broke up with him so that if he did indeed become a Death Eater he couldn't tell Voldemort about the Order or his ex-girlfriends home and base. Kaitlin came in a few minutes after the boys, her arms loaded with food. She started putting it away before asking, "What did Dumbledore say?" They paused a minute.  
  
"He said we should train some before we go on a mission or anything." Sirius said finally.  
  
"I agree with him. We need to be stronger if we plan to do any damage at all." Christy said.  
  
"Yeah, but I just wanna get out there and FIGHT!" James said, pounding his fist on the table. Just then Remus walked in, looking bedraggled and tired.  
  
"Did I miss something?" he asked.  
  
"No, Dumbledore just said that we should train more before a mission." Brantley said.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Remus said. He sighed and walked over to the kitchen to get something to eat. He had a distant, faraway look in his eyes. Christy stood up suddenly, and walked over to him.  
  
"Remus....it's going to be hard...but first you have to stop blaming yourself. Please Remus." She hugged him, and he cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just I loved her so much, and now she's gone, and I'll never see her again!" he sobbed.  
  
"You'll see her again, just not on earth." Christy said, patting his shoulder. "Trust me, everything'll be just fine." They released each other, and Christy went to grab some French toast sticks from the freezer. She heated them magically, then sat on the balcony. Sirius walked out soon after her and closed the sliding glass door.  
  
"Christy...." he said.  
  
She started crying. "I wish I could've tried to save her, I should've tried, I miss her so much, she was my best friend, I love her so much, she should be here eating with us, we should be laughing and chatting and having fun and-"  
  
"Christy. Please, it's not your fault, and we can't dwell on what might've been." He took her hand and sighed. "It was over quickly. She didn't suffer but very little. And knowing Lindsey, I'd say she would want you to come and play a game of Muggle Twister with us to loosen the mood up a little, what do you say?" Christy smiled, finished her French toast sticks, and nodded. "All right, but I'm gonna whoop your butt." He grined. "Sure, sure."  
  
"Left foot blue!" Remus said with a grin. Christy stretched her left foot under Sirius, behind Lily, and placed her left foot on blue. Half way through the game, Kaitlin was in her own little corner, Brantley bent over with his face towards her like a dog, and Christy was twisted into contortions under Sirius, looking at his stomach, and Lily between them in a very uncomfortable position. "Right hand red." Sirius moved his hand from yellow to red....and fell. "ARRGH!" Sirius fell, bringing with him Lily and Christy, who grabbed Kaitlin, who grabbed Brantley. "I win!" Brantley said. Christy groaned from underneath Sirius and Lily.  
  
"As comfortable as I am.....COULD YOU GET OFF?" Christy yelled. Sirius laughed, kissed her on the forehead, and leaped up. She propped herself up on her hands. "That was fun!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said. Just then an owl flew through the open sliding glass door. "Hmm." Sirius said, recognizing the owl as Dumbledore's. He took the letter and the owl sat serenly looking at him. The letter was addressed to him.  
  
"Sirius, what's that?" Christy said, coming over to him. Remus, Brantley, James, Lily, and Kaitlin came over to see what it was. He read it swiftly without replying to any comments anyone was saying.  
  
Dear Sirius: You might not consider this a regret, but it is with regrets I must inform you that your parents are dead. I cannot write much more, I have a dreadfully important deadline to meet soon, but if you stop by my office I might be able to give you a few hazy details Albus Dumbledore  
  
Sirius looked up. "They're dead." he said, a tiny grin flickering across his face. "My parents are dead." No one was quite sure how to react. They knew Sirius hated his parents, but did he wish them dead? "Wow... I never expected it." he said. "I wonder what ever became of my 'wonderful' brother." he added.  
  
"So is this a good thing?" James asked tentatively. Sirius paused a moment to think about that one. He sincerely hated his parents. He knew they hadn't been Death Eaters, but did support Voldemort's cause, and he didn't like them at all. His whole family was a waste of space.  
  
"Mmmmm...I guess so. I'm NOT going to the funeral, that's for sure. I doubt anyone will, besides Regulus." he said. "Is Dumbledore going to give us assigments or jobs or missions or ANYTHING soon?" he asked James, wanting to change the subject.  
  
"Well, he asked us all to come by his office. They're looking for a new headquarters last I heard, but he wants to explain to us what kind of stuff we can do." he explained. Sirius nodded, sighed, and got something to eat. Christy walked out on the balcony. She turned right and looked south into the clear sky. She saw James and Lily get up and walk to the back of the house. She sighed. It was a hard, long path trying to get over her best friends death. With tears in her eyes, she looked up at the constellation Libra (A/N: I don't know what time or direction every constellation comes out/is located, so if I'm incorrrect, just live with it, don't bother pointing it out). Lindsey had been a Libra.....The sliding glass door opened behind her. She felt a comforting arm around her waist. Sirius stood beside her and pulled her close to him.  
  
"I miss her so much." Christy said, staring up at Libra.  
  
"I know you do...I know you do." He kissed the top of her head and she laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Why'd she have to die?" she sobbed, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know any better than you do;but Remus does feel bad about it. On the bright side, she was in her fox form, so at least if she had lived and hadn't changed she wouldn't be a werewolf." he said, trying to help.  
  
"That's a creative bright side." she said, smiling slightly. She looked back into the southern sky. "There's your consteallation, Canis Major." she said, pointing it out. "And there's you, my shining star." she said, again pointing out the too-familiar star.  
  
"I wish there was a star named Christy." Sirius said. He looked down into her eyes and kissed her on the lips. He put his arms around her waist, and she put her arms around his neck. When the passionate kiss ended, they sat on the edge of the balcony together, looking up at the stars.  
  
Remus sat in a corner of his shared room. He was by himself currently, but no matter; he liked being alone. It gave him time to ponder. Lindsey......she had been so loving, so accepting....she loved him though she knew he was a werewolf. He told himself it wasn't his fault, but he felt he was lying to himself. Remus sighed and turned on the radio. His song for Lidnsey came on and he cried.....  
  
A hundred days have made me older Since the last time that I saw your pretty face A thousand lies have made me colder And I don't think I can look at this the same. But all the miles that seperate Disappear with memories of your face. I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight its only you and me. The miles just keep rolling As the people leave their way to say hello I've heard this life is overrated But I hope that it gets better as we go. I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl it's only you and me Everything I've known Anywhere I go Its gets harder but it won't take away my love When the last one falls When its all said and done It gets hard but it won't take away my love I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby But you're still with me in my dreams And tonight girl its only you and me.  
  
Remus cried. He missed Lindsey so much, and it was all his fault she was dead. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, it was all his fault, and nothing could bring her back. She was gone......forever....  
  
Lily sat with James on the couch, staring at the Muggle entertainment center they had bought. Lily had told James it was called a television; he was still fascinated with it. "You still miss her, don't you?" James asked when Lily sighed discontentedly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him and nodded. James put his arm around her. "It'll be ok, really. Soon, Voldemort will be defeated and we'll be living happy lifes together, and Lindsey will be smiling on us from above!" he said, hugging her. She smiled.  
  
"Yeah. I suppose." she said.  
  
"You suppose? Come on, Lil. Cheer up! The road to recovery may be long, but I miss my Lily." James said, smiling at her. She smiled feebly. "It's ok. One good thing is, Peter is going to be visiting soon. Remember how mad he was at us when Brantley took his place? I think he's forgiven us, we're still brothers, you know. Just take out your sadness and anger on Voldemort,and maybe if you're lucky you can take out some anger on that backstabber ex of Kaitlin's, Trent." he finished, hugging her tight. Suddenly they heard a strange yet familiar voice.  
  
"Did someone just say my name?"  
  
A/N: oooooh cliffy! lol. PLEEEEASE review!!! Please? Did you like it? Do you hate me for the cliffy? ha, well, review and next chap shall be up soon. I'm re-reading Harry Potter 5, looking for useful info about the old Order and stuff pertaining to the this time period of Voldemort's reign. So, be a good person and REVIEW! Thanks. ^_^ If it's kinda short, sorry. I have so many ideas.....lol. 


	2. Unexpected Events

A/N: Hey! What did you think of the last chapter? Good? Well, keep reading!!!I'm not sure on some facts...Book 5 doesn't help totally and completely....so if you see anything that doesn't make sense...oh well! lol.I couldn't remember some spell names, and I couldn't be bothered with extracting a Harry Potter book from my mess of a room, so I invented my own names...sometimes I use Spanish words that translate to mean what the spell is in English. oh yeah, I still don't own Harry Potter...nor will I ever, so I'm not putting disclaimers anymore. I've decided to be a tad bit more precise on certain things: *****=change of scene  
  
' '=thought  
  
~~~~~~~=flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~=dream  
  
Chapter 2: Unexpected Events  
  
Trent stepped into the apartment. James stood up quickly. "What do you want?" he said angrily. He knew Trent was a traitor to Dumbledore's cause; though Kaitlin had modified his memory, James didn't know how much Trent remembered.  
  
"I've come to finish her off." Trent said.  
  
"What the hell?" James said, staring at him.  
  
"I remember Kaitlin.....I don't remember why I hate her, but I do, and my master tells me she is better off dead. I've come to kill her." Trent said.  
  
Christy and Sirius walked in from the balcony. "Whats going on?" Sirius said, noticing Trent's murderous stare, Jame's angry one, and Lily's disbelieving one. "What do you want?" he said to Trent.  
  
"I've come to kill Kaitlin on my master's orders." he said viciously.  
  
"You'll have to get through us, first!" Christy said, stepping in front of the open door which led to the back of the apartment and Kaitlin's bedroom.  
  
"You foolish girl. Step aside!" he said, moving forward, wand outstretched. Sirius stepped beside her.  
  
"You lay one hand on her, I swear I'll kill you." he said angrily. James and Lily stepped beside them.  
  
"You will not hurt her." Lily said, green eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Trent shouted.  
  
"Protego!" the two men and women shouted. Trent avoided the spell bouncing back at him.  
  
"Amainar!" he shouted, directing his wand at Lily. Lily screamed as her muscles relaxed unpleasantly and wouldn't work properly.  
  
"James!" she yelled, sliding down onto the floor, unable to stand on her legs.Christy ran to her and blocked a spell from Trent intended to do the same to her.  
  
"Sirius! James! Hold him off while I go warn Kaitlin!" she yelled, picking up Lily and running to the back of the house.  
* * * * * *  
  
"Colloportus!" she breathed, locking the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Kaitlin asked. She had been asleep, but was awakened by Christy's loud entrance.  
  
"Trent-he's here, Sirius and James are fighting him, me and Lily were but he used a Muscle Relaxing spell on Lily. He came to kill you on Voldemort's orders! He says he doesn't remember why he hates you, only that he does and Voldemort wants you dead." she gasped, tossing Lily onto the bed and muttering the counter-curse. Lily sat straight up and looked at Kaitlin's horrified face. "We have to get out of here!" Christy said. She threw open the apartment window. "Oh God..." she muttered, looking down at a 5 story drop. "Well, birds fly, cats always land on their feet...so what are you going to do, Lily?" Christy said after a minute. They could hear spells being sent and deflected in the living room area, and the sound of glass and other stuff breaking.  
  
"Well, maybe Kaitlin can carry me on her back." she said, shrugging.  
  
"Whatever, but you better not be a fat rabbit." she said, laughing.  
  
"Ok, come on!" Christy said, transforming into a cat and hesitating on the window ledge. She aimed for the bushes below and leapt from the window. She heard Kaitlin soaring out of the window and making her way to the ground; Christy's stomach plummeted as the ground drew nearer. She made sure to land in the biggest bush she could see. She landed roughly in a thorny rose bush. She stepped out and transformed into her regular self just as Kaitlin landed beside her and did the same, a rabbit hopping off her back and becoming a human. "Ok, what now? The boys don't know where to meet us." Christy said.  
  
"Well, we should go to see Dumbledore. He can send in reinforcements and get them out of there safely. Besides, we can probably start training while we wait." Lily said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Kaitlin said. The girls Apparated in Dumbledore's office, where he was sitting writing what appeared to be a letter. He looked up quickly, hearing the loud crack of someone Apparating.  
  
"Yes, ladies, what do you need?" he asked.  
  
"Dumbledore, it's urgent, Trent attacked our apartment on Voldemort's orders to kill Kaitlin!" Lily cried. Dumbledore's look became feirce.  
  
"I'll call in an Auror to take Trent in, they can also take James and Sirius out of there and bring them here." Dumbledore said, getting up and going to the fireplace. The girls waited anxiously while Dumbledore called Alastor Moody to take care of it, not being able to reach anyone else.  
  
"Professor, why would Voldemort want me dead?" Kaitlin exclaimed suddenly.  
  
"Truthfully, I don't know myself. Perhaps it has something to do with Trent, perhaps not; but if he is out to kill you, we must do everything we can to keep you safe. We will allow you a brief 5 minutes to return to the apartment to gather your belongings, then you will be moving to a new premises. We think Mr.Potter's house would be best." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Really? James's parents volunteered the house?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm afraid, though he doesn't know it yet, both his parents are dead. We just received word a few hours ago." Dumbledore said, shaking his head.  
  
They all gasped and clapped a hand to their mouths; James would be horrified. "Oh no..." Lily said. "How did it happen?" she asked sadly.  
  
"Death Eaters attacked them while they were out." he said.  
  
"Oh no...." Lily said.  
* * * * * "Expelliarmus!" Sirius shouted. He fired the spell at Trent, who narrowly missed it. Sirius hoped and prayed that Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin had gotten out safely. "Protego!" he shouted, blocking a Muscle Relaxer curse like he had used on Lily 10 minutes ago. This battle had been going on for so long....suddenly, with a loud CRACK, Alastor Moody appeared at his side. Trent's eyes got wide.  
  
"Vincular!" Moody shouted, and ropes bound Trent and he fell to the floor. Trent swore loudly.  
  
"Voldemort will reign supreme, he will! You can take me in but my alleig-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up all ready." James spat angrily. He would never forgive Trent for becoming a traitor. A sleepy Remus came in the room as Moody transfigured Trent into a pebble and put him in his pocket for safekeeping until he would see Dumbledore again.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Remus said, staring for a moment.  
  
"Yeah. Trent came back to kill Kaitlin, and we dueled him, and Christy, Lily, and Kaitlin escaped and obviously told Dumbledore." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm sure Trent wasn't a very important Death Eater." Moody growled. "Nevertheless, its good to know we have one more sick person in Azkaban." he said.  
  
"Yeah." James said. Moody looked over at him.  
  
"Son, Dumbledore asked me to tell you something..." he said slowly. James looked nervous.  
  
"Err...what?" he said. Moody took a deep breath and sighed.  
  
"Your parents.....were killed by Death Eaters. They were trying to help on a raid, and they were killed." Moody said, shaking his head. "Fine people they were, fine people." he said.  
  
James stared for a moment. 'No...no, its not possible, no, I can't be the last Potter, no not my parents!' he thought wildly. Remus, Sirius, and Brantly, who had just walked in while Moody told him, stared at him. "Excuse me." James said, Apparating to Dumbledore's office.  
  
* * * *  
  
Lily, Christy, and Kaitlin jumped as an unexpected crack resounded through the office. James stood there, looking pale and shocked. "James..." Lily said, running over to him as tears started to fall from his eyes. She hugged him tightly.  
  
"It was so unexpected!" he said. "I'm going to kill those Death Eaters if its the last thing I do!"  
  
A/N: Ok ok I know, really short and pretty lame....I have SERIOUS writers block, its really hard writing about what happened back then....and on top of that I have horrid cramps. *sigh* I shall update soon....I promise to have a long in-depth chapter either next time or the time after...for now, I shall lay down on the couch and take Advil at regular intervals...please review, maybe I shall overcome these horrid cramps quicker....lol. 


	3. Training Begins

A/N: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! *hands out Unknown and Marauder plushies* ^_^ you're wonderful! Ok,anyways, I have a new Kingdom Hearts fic! Pleeeease read it, if you're a fan. Thank you ever so much. I hope this chapter is't as short and sadly lame as the last one. Now, ONWARD!!! *****=change of scene  
  
' '=thought  
  
~~~~~~~=flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~=dream  
  
_-_-_-_-=change of time period  
  
Chapter 3: Training Begins  
  
"Please Dumbledore, I'm ready, PLEASE!!!!" James begged the Professor. It had been 3 weeks since his parents were killed. They had been moved out of their apartment after they had collected their belongings, and Brantley had moved out, saying it wasn't safe for him to be around them, and he would live in quiet solitude. Kaitlin, now sadly single, and the rest of them were living in James's old house. Lily had gasped when she saw her boyfriend's house;it was a huge mansion, with many rooms.................  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ "Wow!" Lily said, running into the huge mansion and staring around the great living room she had just entered. She looked all around her; to her left, a door leading to an unknown location; directly in front of her, a large living room leading to a kitchen;on her right, bookshelves and another door, and a large flight of stairs inbetween two bookcases on the wall. The other girls and Remus gasped. Sirius and James just grinned.  
  
"Yeah. I guess it is pretty amazing." James said, smiling. Sirius laughed.  
  
"Yeah. I remember that whole year I lived here," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'll show you where you're staying," James said, leading them to the flight of stairs. "Then I'll show you the rest of the house, if we have enough time." He led them to the flight of stairs and began to climb. They climbed three stories, all the time staring in wonder at the many rooms. Christy actually gasped out loud when they passed the library on the second floor, which didn't have a door, but you could just walk right in. James laughed.  
  
"Yeah. Quite spacious, isn't it?"  
  
"I'll say!"  
  
They finally reached the third floor. "Right in here," James said, pointing at a large wooden door on their left. The girls walked into their new room and gasped again. There were three seperate beds for each of them, two large closets, a chest of drawers (A/N:This is actually one of those large stands with a mirror that girls normally do their make up at...I can't remember what its called though...hm...but thats what its supposed to be), and plenty of space.  
  
"It's so beautiful." Christy said, staring around at the brightly lit room.  
  
"Yeah." Kaitlin said, as if in a stupor.  
  
The girls began putting away their belongings, stowing the clothing in the closets (they seperated a whole section of one closet, tied off with a yellow ribbon, for Lindseys stuff; they had been very unwilling to leave their best friend's belongings in a place where Voldemort's followers could trash it.), putting make up on the chest of drawers (a/n:you know what I mean...I think its called a vanity table or something....AAHHHHH!!!! my brain hurts....thats it, I'm calling it a vanity table because thats all I can think of.), and decorating the room with their posters, calendars, and little reminders. Soon the room was reminiscent of the old apartment. Half of one closet hadn't been used, so they decided the next time they were in Diagon Alley they'd buy pets and use the half closet to store their stuff for the animals in. Kaitlin looked at the calendar; it was July 7. Lily sighed.  
  
"I feel really bad for James," she said. Her friends hugged her.  
  
"We all do." Kaitlin said.  
  
Sirius and James had shown them around the house soon after, showing them where the 3 bathrooms were, the library, and everything else in the house. Lily was quite shocked when she discovered they had a Muggle swimming pool.  
  
"Oh, it was an idea of my parents, one of their old friends who had Muggle parents put them on to it," he said with a laugh. "Feel free to use it anytime."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"James, are you sure you're ready? And all you're friends agree on this?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes, Professor, we're definately ready to fight. This is what we joined for! To fight Voldemort!" he cried. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Very well. Your training will begin tomorrow. You, Sirius, and Remus- well, will Peter be there?" he asked, knowing they were good friends.  
  
"I don't think so. He said he has to visit his grandmother, she's very ill," he said.  
  
"Well, anyway, you, Sirius, and Remus will meet Alastor Moody in your basement at 2:00 tomorrow. Christy, Kaitlin, and Lily can meet him at 4:00," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, thank you!!!" James exclaimed happily. "I'll tell them right away!" he said, and without further ado, he Disapparated to the mansion living room.  
  
"SIRIUS! REMUS! GIRLS! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!!!" he yelled up the stairs. Sirius appeared from the kitchen, looking quite angry at being interrupted during his snack. Remus, Christy, Kaitlin, and Lily came clambering down the stairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
"Whoa, slow down with the questions!" he said, waving his hands as if to make them back off. "Before you bombard me with questions, sit on the couch and I'll tell you everything." Now that everyone was assembled in the living room, they stepped down the two small stairs that led to the fireplace and two couches. They assembled themselves comfortably, James standing in front of them. He grinned happily.  
  
"We start training tomorrow!" he said. The response was immediate; Christy shrieked and jumped from her spot, grabbing Sirius, who had grinned happily and leapt up, and jumping happily around the living room. Kaitlin jumped up and screeched much in the same way as Christy had, except she jumped up and down on the spot. Lily, too, screamed loudly and ran to James, flinging her arms around his neck. She laughed and cried at the same time. Remus smiled and remained seated, looking really happy. Christy and Sirius got exhausted and retired to the kitchen for a glass of water.  
  
"This is wonderful news!" Lily said, hugging James again. He kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
"Well, it took some begging, but Potters always come out on top!" He smiled and picked Lily up and swung her around. She squealed happily.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Great job on dinner, girls," James said, shoving potatoes in his mouth.  
  
"Show your appreciation by chewing with your mouth closed, please." Lily said with a laugh.  
  
"It's really good!" Sirius agreed, sawing off a hunk of meat and shoving it in his mouth, much in the same manner as James. Christy threw him a look.  
  
"Sirius, please, must you be so rude?" she said. He gave her a sad look, and she tried to keep a serious face, but cracked in the end and laughed.  
  
"Oh fine then, be a pig, but the pigs get to clean the table," she said. Kaitlin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, we ladies are so-" she gave a fake sigh of exhaustion, "-tired from making our men meals!" she said, faking fatigue.  
  
"Yeah, next you'll be making us vaccuum!" Remus said.  
  
"That's why you have a wand, and thanks for the idea Remus." Lily said pleasantly. Christy and Kaitlin laughed.  
  
"Yeah, after you're done vaccuming, you can sweep the kitchen, scrub the floors, make our meals, wash our clothes....." Christy said, counting the chores off on her fingers.  
  
"Yeah right!" James said.  
  
"Well, you are wizards. Do it with magic." Lily said, standing up to take her plate to the huge sink.  
  
"Awwww, Lily...." James said sadly.  
  
"Don't you 'aww Lily' me Mister Potter! You're going to clean that table, and if it's not spotless....hm....I'll lock you in the basement!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"As if I wouldn't be able to get out," he said, also laughing.  
  
* * * * The next day at two o' clock, Sirius, Remus, and James walked down to the basement, wands at the ready.  
  
"Hello, boys." a familiar voice growled. "Let's get to it then, shall we?" They nodded.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Not being ready, their wands flew out of their hands.  
  
"You didn't tell us when we were going to start, and why are you using simple spells?" James said, retreiving the wands and giving them to their owners.  
  
"In response to the first statement, a Death Eater isn't going to announce his attack. No, it'll be sneaky, stealthy, secret, and totally unobvious. In response to the second question, do you really think I'm going to use the Cruciatus Curse or Avada Kerdava on you like a Death Eater? No, but by using simple spells such as these you'll learn defense techniques which will aid you greatly. Now let's begin. Expelliarmus!" Moody yelled this last word.  
  
"Protego!" they yelled.  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
They trained ferociously for the next two hours, Moody stopping occasionally to help them on their form. Christy,Lily,and Kaitlin came down at 4:00 to see them engaged in a training battle, their wands flashing like swords, jets of light flying. They gazed in wonder until Moody noticed them and yelled "STOP!" at the boys. They immediately dropped their arms to their sides.  
  
"Very nice. I think our training sessions won't take as long as planned. You're dismissed," he said to the boys. Sweaty and tired looking, the boys trudged up the stairs and smiled bravely at the girls.  
  
"Good luck!" James said, wiping the sweat from his brow.  
  
"Don't worry about us," Lily said, smiling back.  
  
The girls walked down the stairs to meet Moody. "Well I'm sure you know how to fight." he said. The girls nodded and drew their wands.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" Moody shouted and the same time the girls yelled "Protego!"  
  
The spell bounced back at Moody, who dodged it and sent another their way while saying, "Very good! Much better than those boys, didn't know how to start off at all."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He did too!" Lily yelled definately.  
  
"There is no way you could've trained better than us!" James yelled back.  
  
"Well, according to Mad-Eye, we did!" Lily said haughtily.  
  
Christy was snickering in the background. Kaitlin had already gone up to bed.  
  
"Christy, tell me she's lying!" James said, rounding on her. Christy busted out laughing.  
  
"Nope, he said that."  
  
"Well bloody hell," James said, scratching the back of his head.  
  
"So how often are we training again?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Girls on Mondays, Wednesday, Fridays, and Saturday evenings. Boys on Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday mornings." Lily said.  
  
"What's tomorrow?" Christy asked.  
  
"Saturday, July 9, 1977," Sirius said.  
  
"I know what year it is you prat!" she said, though she giggled and threw a pillow at him from the couch.  
  
"Hey!" he cried, as if he had been wrong footed. "What did I do?" He threw the pillow back at her.  
  
"Don't you even start that again!" Lily said, remembering how the girls had attacked them and it had been Lindsey that started it. She giggled. "Maybe Lindsey'll start another pillow fi-" She stopped dead, realizing what she was saying. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Let's get on off to bed, then, shall we?" James said tentatively, hoping the girls wouldn't burst into tears.  
  
"Yes, let's." Christy said quickly, replacing the pillow an almost running to the stairs.  
  
* * * * * "We should cheer them up," Sirius said, staring at the bedroom ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, we should." James agreed.  
  
"What can we do though?" Remus asked.  
  
"We can finish the pillow fight," Sirius suggested.  
  
"Well that made them think of Lindsey," Remus pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it won't this time," James said.  
  
"Fine, let's give it a go," Remus said, leaping up and grabbing a pillow. Sirius and James grinned, following suit. They marched downstairs (they were on the fifth floor) as quietly as one can march, and they finally reached the girl's bedroom. "Shh.." Remus whispered. Sirius rolled his eyes in a 'Yeah as if we're going to say something out loud' manner. "On my count!" James mouthed.  
  
They walked over to the beds. James stood over Lily, Sirius over Christy, and Remus over Kaitlin. Remus remembered with a pang that normally he'd be standing over Lindsey....  
  
James held up one finger. Then another. Finally he brought up the last finger and slammed the pillow down on Lily's sleeping head. She screamed, grabbed her pillow, and began attacking him with it. Christy shrieked and jumped out of bed, tackling Sirius and yanking the pillow out of his grip and pummling him with it, and Kaitlin screeched loudly as her friends did, and jumped up on the bed, pillow in hand, and began hitting Remus with the pillow.  
  
The situation ended much like the incident a year ago did; James had Lily pinned on the bed, as did Sirius and Remus, except with Christy and Kaitlin.  
  
'Wow, this is weird, I wonder if Remus likes me? Or maybe he's just pillow- fighting me because the other girls go out with James and Sirius. Or maybe just because Lindsey isn't here....' Kaitlin thought. 'I wonder if I like him?' she thought, gazing up into Remus's amber eyes. She held her gaze.  
  
'This is so weird. I really do still love Lindsey....but why do I like Kaitlin, in that case? This is so freaky...' He noticed Kaitlin gazing into his eyes, and he looked back into her deep brown ones.....  
  
"Ok guys, let's let the lovely ladies go back to sleep...they need their beauty rest, literally." Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
"HEY!!!" they yelled, throwing their pillows at him. He laughed and tossed them back their pillows. "Go to sleep girls." he said, smiling. Remus took one final glance of Kaitlin's beautiful head laying down before walking back upstairs with his friends.  
  
A/N: Did you like? Huh? Huh? I might have to change the rating to R later in the story for um.....certain.....reasons...*COUGH* anyways, review please! Thanks a lot! 


	4. Meeting the Parents and Shocking News

A/N: Hey ya'll! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I got a new computer for Christmas and I also had algebra exam, and I failed it. =( Ahhhh well. Sooooo how did you like the last chapter? You're getting sick of cliffies, eh? Ah, well I just finished reading Harry Potter 5 for the fourth time. It gave me lotsa good info. And I have many wonderful ideas! One in particular you shall have to wait for till the fifth or sixth chapter. Well, onward! Oh, and by the way, about the review from "someone".......its NOT YOUR FIC!!! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH MY FIC!!! GEEZ, IT REALLY PISSES ME OFF WHEN PEOPLE SAY "OMG YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" CAUSE YES THE FREAK I CAN!!!! ugh......read it anyways, you'll see.....geez......-_-;;; You can't just assume stuff with me, I put MANY PLOT TWISTS in the thing, eheheehehehe...that should be A VERY BIG HINT to an upcoming event....^_^  
  
*****=change of scene  
  
' '=thought  
  
~~~~~~~=flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~=dream  
  
_-_-_-_-_-=change of time period  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the Parents and Shocking News  
  
"Do you really think I should?" James asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah, definitely! You'll have to sooner or later," Sirius said reassuringly.  
  
"Please come with me, Sirius!" James begged. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"You know I have a date with Christy tonight in Diagon Alley," Sirius replied. "Besides, this is a you and Lily thing. If you don't meet her parents then how are you going to propose to her properly?"  
  
"I guess you're right." James sighed.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Sirius said laughing. James rolled his eyes. He was going to meet Lily's parents for the first time tonight. It had been a month since training had begun, but Dumbledore refused to give the Unknowns and Marauders a mission. "You still need a little work on such-and-such," he'd say.  
  
'Well I say he needs to take a good look at what we're doing, because we're doing great,' James thought bitterly. It was August 9, 1977. James turned around to face the mirror, when suddenly an owl smacked into the window outside. They turned and strode briskly over to it, threw open the window, and took the letter. James read it out loud:  
  
"Order Members: It has come to our attention that Gideon and Fabian Preweitt have been murdered. Lead by Antonin Dolohov, 5 Death Eaters tried and almost failed to take Gideon and Fabian, but in the end the two men were killed. They fought bravely, and we are now needing at least 2 people to replace them, though in heart and spirit they can truly never be replaced." James looked up at Sirius. "Five Death Eaters....wow...." James shook his head.  
  
"We should show this to the girls," Sirius said. He took it and they walked down the hall and up the stairs to the girl's room. The door was closed. "Can we come in?" Sirius called in.  
  
"NO!!!" said a loud chorus of voices. The two men jumped.  
  
"Guess we better come back later," James muttered. They wakled back downstairs. Peter was sitting on the couch reading the Daily Prophet. "Hey Peter! Long time no see. check out this letter we just got," James said grimly. Peter jumped as if shot and smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi guys. If it's about the Prewitts, then it's all over the Daily Prophet," he said. He looked suddenly at his watch. "Uh, I have to go....I promised my mum I'd check up on her...sick, you know," he said, and rushed from the building. Sirius stared after him.  
  
"Ok, well lets find Remus then," he said.Just then the girls came clattering down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait a moment, thats MY purse!"Christy said suddenly, snatching a denim purse from Kaitlin. Kaitlin blinked, then snatched the other denim purse from her. They laughed,and James and Sirius shook their heads.  
  
"Can we just go?"Sirius asked, smiling slightly. Christy and Lily were dressed up for their dates; Kaitlin was dressed casually for a night to herself. Lily was wearing a long black skirt and maroon blouse, her hair pulled back in a pony tail. Christy was wearing a brown short sleeve shirt and a khaki shirt, hair falling down past her shoulders. Kaitlin was wearing a green shirt and jeans.   
  
"Ok, Mr.Impatient!" Christy said, walking forward and seizing his arm.  
  
"Yeah look who's talking!"he said defensively. They laughed.  
  
"Ok, ok, let's just go already!" James said. Remus walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you guys are going out tonight aren't you?" he asked. Kaitlin felt sorry for him suddenly. He didn't have anything to do tonight, and it wasn't a full moon, either...  
  
"Remus, why don't you go out with me tonight. Not as a date or anything," she said quickly, "but how about just so you're not stuck up here all night?"  
  
"Oh, ok then," Remus said, feeling grateful for a reason not to stay at home and let the usual barrage of "why me's" and "why her's" attack his mind. For now, instead of thinking Lindsey all the time.....he found himself thinking about Kaitlin.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Wow, ths is so cool!"Christy said. They were in a Muggle shop just outside their destination, Diagon Alley. Sirius was looking around.  
  
"Yeah, I know. They've got lots of interesting contraptions in here," he said, amused. He looked behind him to see what Christy was looking at, and then he saw it: a gleaming motorcycle, propped up against the wall. "Wow," he muttered softly.  
  
"What?" Christy asked, stepping up behind him. "Oh, yeah, a motorcycle. Nice," she said dismissively.  
  
"That is so awesome!" Sirius said excitedly.  
  
"Oh come on Sirius, let's go already," Christy said impatiently.  
  
"No, I want this!" he wined. It amused Christy how much he sounded like a child begging their mommy for a candy bar.  
  
"Oh Sirius, for crying out loud, what do you want a motorcycle for??" Christy asked.  
  
"I dunno. But it's so awesome!" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "I could bewitch it to fly!" His face shone with so much excitement that Christy sighed and gave in. She handled the Muggle money transaction while Sirius stood by looking confused at the Muggle currency.  
  
"Geez, why can't they just use Galleons?" he mumbled. Christy gave him a 'shut up' look and asked the store manager if he could please hold the motorcycle until they got back from their date.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"Oh James, stop acting all nervous. It'll be fine!" Lily assured her boyfriend. James looked around the porch nervously, as if looking for an escape route.  
  
"I've never really interacted with Muggles before. You say your sister is a magic hater as well as her fiance?" he asked tentatively. Lilly rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, but don't mention too many magical terms around her and I'm sure it'll be fine," Lily said. "Now come on already!" she said, pulling him towards the door. James nervously stood by as Lily pressed the door bell. Her parents came to the door quickly. Her mom had red hair and dark brown eyes, her father dark brown hair that looked almost black and green eyes. James smiled casually at them.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter," he said, extending his hand to Mr.Evans. He shook it, and so did Mrs.Evans.  
  
"It's very nice to meet you, James," said Mrs.Evans, smiling sweetly.  
  
"You must be Lily-billy's boyfriend!" Mr.Evans said, smiling broadly.   
  
"Dad!" Lily protested against the childhood pet name. They laughed.  
  
"Well, come on inside! We were just celebrating Petunia's engagement!" said Mr. Evans. They walked inside the house. James was standing in a small living room. It had a couch facing a television, a chandelier, a table and a dinner wear cabinent. Stairs led to the upper portion of the house on the wall across and to the left of him, and an open doorway led to the kitchen in front of him. He instantly felt like he would be comfortable here, until Petunia and Vernon walked in from the kitchen. James was quite shocked that a person that so greatly resembled a horse could possibly be related to his Lily, and even more shocked at the difference between Petunia and Lily, physically, at least. Lily had a beautiful heart shaped face, while Petunia's was narrowly horse like. Petunia's eyes were cold and malicious, and Lily's were warm and inviting.  
  
"Er...hi, Petunia. I'm James, Lily's boyfriend," James said. Petunia and Vernon glared at him, and then scurried off to the kitchen, whispering softly to each other. James frowned at Lily.  
  
"Don't worry about them," Lily whispered softly. James nodded.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Mrs.Evans asked, smiling and hurrying off to the kitchen before they could answer. James smiled.  
  
"Your house is very nice," he said. Mr.Evans grinned.  
  
"Yeah, Emily really tries to keep it spic-and-span, ya know," he said.  
  
"She does a good job," James said, eager to keep some kind of casual conversation going. Mrs. Evans returned with a tray of snacks and tea.  
  
"Snacks!" she chirped happily. Lily smiled at her mother.  
  
"Thanks mum," she said. "You know, James and I were both top of the class students," she said, taking a pastry from the tray.  
  
"Oh, really? Smart like our daughter, eh?" said Mr.Evans. James smiled and shrugged.  
  
"I was more of a goof off, but I got good grades," he said.  
  
"Oh, really? That's very nice. We're all so very proud of our Lily. And Petunia, oh yes, Petunia is going to be married next month! Her fiance works in the drilling business," Mrs. Evans said. James began to feel at home with the Evans, with the exception of Petunia.  
  
"Oh, really? That's very interesting......"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So, uh, where do you want to go Remus?" Kaitlin asked. She looked around the street they were on in London.  
  
"Oh I dunno. Pizza Parlor?" he suggested.  
  
"Ok, sure," Kaitlin said. She pulled her jacket tighter around her. They walked in an awkward silence down the street. Suddenly a car pulled up beside them.  
  
"Hey baby, wanna ditch this guy and get with me?" said a Muggle inside.  
  
"No, I don't asshole," Kaitlin muttered.  
  
"Hey now baby don't be that way, come on, get in," the guy said.  
  
"I SAID NO, ASSHOLE!!" Kaitlin yelled. She whipped out her wand. The guy looked some what shocked, but he drove away nevertheless.  
  
"Er....are you ok Kaitlin?" Remus asked. Kaitlin sighed.  
  
"No, not really. I've been really depressed. I mean, I've been through so many boyfriends since 6th year, and none of them turned out to be all so great, and then Lindsey died, and...." She stopped. She coughed and rubbed her eyes. Remus put his arm around her sympathetically. Kaitlin found herself enjoying being this close to him.  
  
"Well, I know how you feel. Lindsey was the love of my life and I......I killed her..." he said softly. Kaitlin looked up at him.  
  
"Well, it wasn't technically you that did it," she said, trying to make him feel better, "it was more like your other half." She smiled feebly.  
  
"Mmmm....." Remus muttered thoughtfully. "If you say so." They finally reached the pizza place, and they walked inside.  
  
"Ahhh, a couple I see? Table for two?" asked a waitor who greeted them upon arrival. Kaitlin blushed.  
  
"No, not a couple, but yes, a table for two please," she said quickly. The waitor gave her a 'yeah, sure, ok, whatever' look, but led them to a table in a corner by a window.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" he asked, pulling out a notepad. Kaitlin and Remus looked over the drink menu quickly.  
  
"I'll have Sprite, please," Kaitlin said.  
  
"I'll have a Coke, please," Remus said.  
  
"Please look over the menu while I get your drinks," the waitor said. He walked away. Remus and Kaitlin sat in an awkward silence for a moment.  
  
"So....uh.....Kaitlin....you say you don't have a boyfriend anymore right?" Remus asked cautiously. Kaitlin was taken aback by this question.  
  
"Um....no, I don't, why?" she said.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering because....um....well....I was just wondering," he said, noticing their waitor had returned.  
  
"Have you decided on what you will be eating tonight?" he said.  
  
"One large pepperoni pizza with breadsticks, please," Remus said. The waitor wrote it down and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh. So you don't have a girlfriend either, is that correct?" Kaitlin asked.  
  
"Yeah." More awkward silence. The waitor returned with the pizza smoking hot.  
  
"Enjoy," he said. "Your total is 5.50, pay at the counter, here is your receipt," (A/N: I don't know what currency London people use.....o.o; so...yeah...just go with it..) Kaitlin took a plate from the tray at the same time Remus did. Their fingers brushed slightly, and Kaitlin blushed. They took a slice a pizza each and used their full mouths as an excuse not to talk through most of the "date".  
  
"So...how is your training going along?" Remus asked, though he knew perfectly well how it was 'going along'. He took a third slice of pizza.  
  
"Oh, it's good. We're doing some of the darker curses now. It would really be quite a sport if it wasn't for the fact we're actually going to be out there one day fighting these things, except worse," she said. "How is your training?"  
  
"Oh, it's good, too. Peter turns up sometimes from his mom's, and whenever he does we tend to fall behind a little because he wasn't there for the last one or two or possibly even three or four or five..." he said. Kaitlin laughed.  
  
"Or six or seven or eight," she giggled. Remus laughed, too.  
  
"Yeah. Do you think James could make it onto an International Quidditch Team if it wasn't for being in the Order?" Remus asked.  
  
"Mmmm....probably. He was the best Seeker Hogwarts ever saw," Kaitlin said. She looked down at the pizza, two silces remained. She grabbed one off the plate.  
  
"Well, I guess that just about wraps it up," Remus said, eating the last slice. Kaitlin drank the last of her Sprite and wiped her mouth with her napkin. "I'll pay the bill," Remus said.  
  
"Ok, fine by me, I didn't bring any Muggle money anyways," she said. Thankfully Remus knew from Muggle Studies how to handle Muggle money, and he payed. They left the building feeling quite satisfied.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Oooooh, it's so pretty, Sirius!" Christy said excitedly. Sirius had led her into a brand new building in Diagon Alley, a tiny little restaurant for couples. Sirius didn't think it was pretty, but he knew Christy would like it, so he decided it would be ok for an hour or so. He smiled at her.  
  
"Yeah, it's brand new," he said. They walked over to a private corner near the wall and sat down. A pretty young waitress came over to them.  
  
"What will you have?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Um...I'll have tea and the...uh...grilled cheese sandwhich," Christy said, looking quickly at the menu.  
  
"I'll have coffee and.......mmmm.....a grilled cheese sandwhich, too, I guess," he said, looking also at the menu and not finding anything much better.  
  
"Thank you! I will return shortly with your orders!" she said. She smiled a huge, cheesy smile and practically skipped away from the table. Christy stared after her and giggled.  
  
"She scares me," she said. Sirius nodded in agreement.  
  
"Have you noticed anything weird about Kaitlin and/or Remus lately?" Sirius asked thoughtfully. Christy shrugged.  
  
"I thought it was weird that she asked him to go with her today....do you mean you think they're starting to like each other?" she asked. Sirius sighed.  
  
"I don't know. I thought he really loved Lindsey.....I know if that had happened to you I would never go for another, but maybe he's just trying to keep.....a piece of Lindsey, I guess, and taking to Kaitlin," he said. The irritatingly happy waitress returned with their drinks and food. After she left, they started eating.  
  
"I don't know, really I don't," Christy said after a minute. Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Me either. I mean, I don't know if it's best for them......" She sighed. "Let's finish up so we can pick up that motorcycle before the store closes," she said, sipping her tea.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
An hour later Sirius paid the witch at the counter and he and Christy walked out of Diagon Alley together.  
  
"I can't wait to make it fly, it'll be so great!" Sirius said, smiling excitedly. Christy grinned, despite her strong dislike towards the thought of him soaring over the town on a flying motorcycle. They walked into the shop that Sirius had seen the motorcycle in, and a few minutes later he wheeled it out.  
  
"Well, since I can't make it fly here, we can ride it home!" he said, taking the helmets that came with it and handing one to her and placing the other on his head. She smiled and sat on the motorcycle behind him as he started it up. She hugged him around the waist and laid her head on his back.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Thank you Mr.Evans, Mrs.Evans," James said, standing on the front porch of the Evans' house. Petunia and Vernon scowled at them as they left, turning and stalking upstairs. Lily hugged her parents goodbye, and smiled happily.  
  
"Thank you very much for the food and stuff, mum and dad," she said, taking James's hand.  
  
"You're very welcome,dear, and feel free to stop by whenever you feel like it!"her mom said, smiling. Her father shook James's hand and said goodbye. They walked down the porch stairs and when they had closed the door, they Apparated to James's house.  
  
"See? It wasn't that bad,"Lily said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," James said. "I guess the others aren't back yet." He looked around the dark mansion, and turned the lights on with his wand. They walked upstairs.  
  
"Do you think there's anything going on with Remus and Kaitlin?" Lily asked suddenly, when they reached the landing that the boy's bedroom was on. James thought a moment. He opened the door to his bedroom and he and Lily walked in. 'Well it is odd that Kaitlin was so eager to have Remus come with her to London tonight.' he thought.  
  
"Yeah I guess so," he said finally.  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea. Remus loved Lindsey and that would be betraying her to go out with her best friend," she said, frowning. James nodded.  
  
"I see where you're coming from." He sat on the bed.  
  
"I'm going to be really mad at her if she starts going out with him,"Lily said.  
  
"Why?" James asked. Lily sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I think it would be betraying Lindsey. It's almost like cheating on her. They never broke up. She's just d....d....dead." Lily finished, tears threating to fall from her eyes. She wiped her eyes on James's shirt and he put an arm around her.  
  
"Shhhh....it's ok sweetie." He kissed the top of her head. They sat there, his arm around her shoulders and her head on his shoulder until Christy and Sirius arrived home.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
Christy laughed as she hopped off Sirius's motorcycle. "That was fun!" she said. Sirius grinned at her.  
  
"See, aren't you glad I bought it now?" he said, taking of his helemet. After he put their helemets away and parked the motorcycle by the house, they walked inside. It was quiet in the house. "I think James and Lily aren't here....or they're upstairs being quiet. Or something," he said, looking around the empty house. Christy sighed. Just then they heard the door open behind them  
  
"Hey guys!" Kaitlin said. She and Remus had walked in. They both grinned. "What're you two doing back so early?" Kaitlin asked. Christy and Sirius gave them odd looks.  
  
"You two sure do look happy. What have you been doing? And it's not early," Sirius said.  
  
"Well..." Kaitlin said. "Aw you tell them," she said, laughing.  
  
"Kaitlin's my girlfriend now," Remus said.  
  
A/N: HAHAH I'M FINALLY DONE AND YOU ARE LEFT WITH ANOTHER CLIFFIE!! ^_^ Sorry it took so long I've been havin a horrible time in school and with like everything...so..yeah sorry. ^_^ 


	5. Return of the Lost

A/N: Oh. My. Gosh. I hate this stupid crappy thing..RAWR! -_-;; I had to change from rich text to regular text or something, all I know is that I couldn't  
  
upload documents for some reason and then it said it didn't have the right ending (.doc or something, .txt, whatever) but mine ended in .rft or something..  
  
but I'm over it and back in action!! So new chappies are commin MUCH FASTER!!! ^_^ You hate the cliffies, eh? LIVE WITH IT! AHAHAHAHAHA  
  
MORE SURPRISES TO COME, MY DEAREST!!   
  
*****=change of scene  
  
' '=thought  
  
~~~~~~~=flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~=dream  
  
_-_-_-_-_-=change of time period  
  
Chapter 5: Return of the Lost  
  
"Oh my God. No way in hell," said Christy, staring at them. Kaitln dropped her happy expression.  
  
"What the bloody hell is THAT supposed to mean? Aren't you happy for me? For him?" she shrieked.  
  
"Yes but...what about...Lindsey?" Christy said, almost in a whisper, her eyes tearing up. Sirius took her hand.  
  
"Yeah. Wouldn't this be like...semi-betrayl?" he asked. Kaitlin and Remus glared at him.  
  
"Just because we are trying to move on and have a life without mourning every second doesn't mean we're betraying her,Sirius,"said Remus.  
  
"Yeah, but I mean...whatever, if ya'll are happy it's all good," Christy added quickly. Kaitlin looked relieved.  
  
"That's good," she said. Lily and James came downstairs suddenly.  
  
"What's all the racket?" Lily asked.  
  
"Remus and Kaitlin are together," Sirius said. Lily looked stunned for a moment, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"GOD YOU STUPID SLUT!!! YOU'RE SUCH A BITCH!!" she screamed and ran back upstairs, crying. James stared at them, then  
  
followed Lily.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?!" Kaitlin screeched up the stairs. "I'm not a slut!" she said, making her way slowly to the couch and  
  
falling onto it, starting to cry.  
  
"I guess she said that because you've had so many boyfriends..." Sirius said thoughtfully.  
  
"And who asked you?" Kaitlin snapped, glaring at him.   
  
"I didn't mean you were one, I just meant that you've had a few boyfriends that's all!" he said quickly. Kaitlin sighed and leaned back.  
  
"I didn't mean to lose any friends when I did this," she moaned. "I just wanted to be happy"  
  
***********  
  
Lily threw herself on her bed and cried. "I can't believe her, Lindsey is supposed to be her best friend and then she goes  
  
and dates her boyfriend! What the hell?!?!" Lily yelled into her pillow.  
  
"Lily?" She looked up and saw James standing in the doorway. She choked down a sob and he walked over to her. "Shhh..." he  
  
said, hugging her.  
  
"This is a nightmare. My best friend dies and my other best friend starts dating her boyfriend. It's like some sick soap  
  
opera gone horribly wrong."  
  
"Sweetie it's going to be ok. Maybe they don't really care for each other, and are just trying to help each other through the whole Lindsey thing."  
  
"Oh yeah them not caring about each other is going to make it so much better!!"  
  
"That's not what I meant...but I see your point."  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
The next day at training, a stony silence remained between Lily and Kaitlin, and they battled more ferociously than ever. Christy remained at a loss of what to do.  
  
"Sirius what do I do?" she asked Sirius one day.  
  
"I don't know. Remus and James are okay, but I don't know what it is about women that just...."  
  
"Hey what's that supposed to mean?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"Lily, why are you mad at me?" Kaitlin asked after three days of this.  
  
"Because it's like you don't even care that Remus supposedly loved Lindsey, and now you're going out with him!" Lily replied angrily.  
  
"I do care about Lindsey! I loved her like my own sister!"  
  
"You don't act like it!"  
  
"I'm just trying to get over a lot of saddnes in my life, and this is the only way I know how!"  
  
"Well gosh couldn't you find someone that wasn't supposed to be in love with Lindsey?"  
  
"Oh sure I'll just walk up to some random guy and say 'Hey I hope you never loved Lindsey Dellinger from Hogwarts, will you go out with me?'"  
  
"That's not what I meant!"  
  
"Well you should be more precise!"  
  
"Well you shouldn't be such a bitch!"  
  
Kaitlin gasped. "I can't believe you, Lily Marie Evans!" she screamed.  
  
"Well I can't beleive you either! You totally deserved that, Kaitiln Elizabeth Hyatt!!"  
  
"Our friendship is over!!"  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
"James, I need you to go on a raid for me."  
  
James stared at Dumbledore. It was now October, 1977. Lily and Kaitlin had maintained their non existant friendship this whole time,even during what would have been Lindsey's 18th birthday on October 19th and Kaitlin's birthday on the 19th, and Dumbledore had still not sent them on a mission but had continued their vigorous training.  
  
"Excuse me sir? You really need to send us out?" Excitement filled his voice.  
  
"Yes, James, you and your friends are needed in the Prewitt's place."  
  
"Wow. When it is?"  
  
"Tonight. I need you, Sirius, Remus, everyone."  
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Guys guess what?!" James yelled as he apparated into the mansion.  
  
"What?" Sirius said. He had been laying down on the couch, but suddenly Christy Apparated on top of him.  
  
"Oww!! Get off!!" he said. Christy grinned.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to. I'm quite comfortable," she said. She was sitting on his stomach, then suddenly Kaitlin Apparated on top of them.  
  
"Is this some kind of 'ruin Sirius's nap' day or something? GET OFF!" he yelled. Christy and Kaitlin laughed as they jumped off him. Lily apparated beside James.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. Remus appeared seconds later.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to go on a raid tonight!" he announced, grinning. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Really!?!?" Sirius asked, leaping to his feet.  
  
"What time?" Lily asked.  
  
"He said 8 o' clock, and we need to meet in London. He didn't specify where exactly we are going, just where we are meeting."  
  
"Oh that's AWESOME!" Christy said, grinning.  
  
"What time is it now?" Kaitlin asked, realizing she wasn't wearing a watch. Remus looked at his.  
  
"6 o' clock."  
  
"Why don't we train for a while?" James suggested.  
  
"Allright," Lily said, smiling as they walked to the basement.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
An hour later, they walked out of the basement grinning.  
  
"We are so ready for those losers!" Kaitlin said, pushing her hair behind her ear.  
  
"Definitely," Christy agreed.  
  
"We should take showers and eat now, so we'll have energy," Lily said.  
  
"I get first shower!" everyone called at the same time. They glared playfully at each other, except Kaitlin and Lily. When their eyes met it was no playful glare.  
  
"Uhh...right, well let's do the usual shall we?" Christy said uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok," Sirius said. He took at his wand and a hat and parchment and a quill appeared when he waved it. They all wrote their names on torn off pieces of the parchment, and put it in the hat. Sirius put his wand in the hat and lifted the first name it touched out.  
  
"Christy gets to go first," he said. After doing this 5 more times, the order turned out to be Christy, Lily, Kaitlin, Remus, James, then Sirius.  
  
"I'll cook dinner while Christy showers," Lily said. Lily walked off to the kitchen, Remus and Kaitlin flopped down on the couch, James walked off to the library with Sirius in tow, and Christy headed off to the luxurious bathroom 2 floors above.  
  
"Why do things have to be this way?" Christy asked herself as she stripped down. She stepped into the warm shower and washed her hair quickly, all kinds of thoughts drifting into her mind.  
  
'What if one of us dies?' 'What if Kaitlin and Lily never make up?' 'What if I die?'  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Remus..." Kaitlin murmured as she leaned against her boyfriend. He looked down at her.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"We aren't in love," she announced.  
  
"Well, duh," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
"It doesn't feel right to be going out with you," she said sadly. Remus frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I don't mean that you're not a great person. I...just...I don't think we're going out because we like each other. I think we're doing it to give us something to do. To get over our painful memories."  
  
"I see what you mean." They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"I'm sorry," Kaitlin said finally. Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Don't cry. You've no reason to be sorry," Remus said, looking at her in surprise.  
  
"Yes I do...it's my fault, I shouldn't have asked you out. Just for my own petty reasons..." She laughed without humour. Remus shook his head.  
  
"I shouldn't have accepted, for the same reasons."  
  
"Do you think we should break up?" She asked the question tentatively.  
  
"Yeah...I guess so." There was an awkward silence. Kaitlin sat up.  
  
"Still friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Christy walked down the stairs just then, hair dripping wet, in a black long sleeve shirt and jeans.   
  
"Who's next?" she asked. She sniffed the air. "Lily's cooking, I guess? Smells good," she said.  
  
"I'm next," Lily said. She walked upstairs to the shower.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Christy and Lily sat chatting on the couch as Sirius took his shower. They had all eaten a delicious dinner, made by Lily. It was 7:30 and they were all preparing for the raid.Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. James walked over to the door and opened it, then screamed.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone ran over to see what happened. As they reached the doorway, they all screamed like all hell had broken loose.  
  
"LINDSEY!?!?!?!?"  
  
Lindsey Dellinger stood smiling in the doorway.  
  
A/N: MWUHAHAH I told you everything was not as it seemed!!!!! Aren't you shocked? Major cliffie, eh? Hahah, you know you love me. ^_^; Wait till the next chapter, Lindsey's Story! sorry that this chapter was unnaturally short, but I couldn't think of lotsa things to put in. So, sorry. But hey at least Lindsey's back,right? Right! 


	6. Lindsey's Story

A/N: So...how was Chapter 5? Shocking wasn't it? ^_^ Onward!  
  
*****=change of scene  
  
' '=thought  
  
~~~~~~~=flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~=dream  
  
_-_-_-_-_-=change of time period  
  
Chapter 6: Lindsey's Story.  
  
"LINDSEY!!!" Christy screamed, jumping on her best friend and almost knocking her to the ground. Everyone started crying, hugging, and sobbing.  
  
"Oh my God we missed you! We thought you were dead! What HAPPENED!??!" Kaitlin shrieked. Lindsey looked very disheveled; her clothes were the same ones she had been wearing back in June. They were very torn, and her hair hadn't been washed. It was very dirty, and her face was streaked with dirt, as was all the exposed skin on her body. She grinned.  
  
"Well, I'd rather take a shower first," Lily, Kaitlin, and Christy stared at her. Suddenly, she noticed Remus. "Remus..." she said softly, before running to him and throwing her arms around his neck. She started sobbing in his shoulder. "REMUS!!" she cried. He hugged her back and tears fell from his eyes.  
  
"Lindsey..I missed you so much. I love you," he said, hugging her tightly, never wanting to let go for fear he'd loose her again.  
  
"I love you too...it's not your fault, it's really not!" she said, seeing the guilt behind his eyes at her dirty appearance and the supposition that she was dead. But then Remus noticed something cold in her eyes as she looked at him. He wondered if it was just being away so long.  
  
"Yes it is, I should've let James and Sirius contain me..." he said. Lindsey popped him playfully on the head.  
  
"Now I have to take a shower. You are going to STOP blaming yourself and be GLAD I am here, and you're ALSO going to plan out how you're going to tell me what's been happening these past few months without wonderful me here!" she said,pretending to be like a bossy mom. Remus grinned.  
  
"Yes ma'am!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lindsey furiously scrubbed at her hair and her body once she was in the shower. It felt so good....so good to be back in civilization, especially with her friends. She smiled happily as the warm water cascaded over her body, like rivers.  
  
"Oh Remus, why do you blame yourself?" she asked nobody. She tilted her face to the water and scrubbed her face with a rag. 'Darn dirt,' she thought bitterly, recalling her months spent in the forest.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I can't believe she's really back!" James said, staring upstairs where they could hear the water running. Remus sighed happily.  
  
"I still feel guilty for putting her through all that," he said. Christy glared sharply at him.  
  
"I've told you, it is NOT your fault! Stop blaming yourself. Besides she's ok, just...I don't know, STOP BLAMING YOURSELF!" she said. She grinned at him when he cocked an eyebrow at her. Sirius put an arm around Christy's waist.  
  
"Well I'm glad she's back," he said, kissing Christy on top of her head. She sighed.  
  
"Me too." Lily suddenly gasped.  
  
"What about the raid?" she said. They all groaned.  
  
"Man, our first raid, and now I don't want to go on it!" Kaitlin said. They all laughed, but in the end decided that they all wanted to defeat Voldemort and that Lindsey would be perfectly fine here by herself. Lindsey came down the stairs at 7:45 in a pink tank top and jeans. Remus grinned at her and she sat down across from them, her hair dripping wet.  
  
"I guess you guys wanna hear how I got out alive huh?" she asked. They all nodded.  
  
"Well....ok, here it goes...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lindsey felt herself being carried, and people crying....but she didn't open her eyes. She fell into darkness. When she woke up, she couldn't breathe, and she realized she was buried in the ground, in a casket!  
  
'They must've thought I was dead,' Lindsey thought,rummaging in her torn pockets for her wand which was miraculously there. She managed to get out of that hole with her wand and, coughing, surfaced for air. She gasped, then conjured up a calendar set to today's date....June 8!  
  
'Holy crap, how long have I been buried under there?' she thought. She decided she needed to tell Dumbledore she was alive..but then she realized that school was out and Dumbledore was, most likely, nowhere around here. Sighing, Lindsey decided to try and Apparate to where he was by concentrating hard on him. Just as she started to think, she felt arms grab her from behind. She tried to scream but the person slapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shut up you stupid girl!" a harsh voice commanded. Lindsey quieted, thinking about how badly she needed a shower. They dragged her into the forest. They took off the mask they had been wearing-it was Severus Snape.  
  
"What in the name of God?!??" she shrieked.  
  
"Did I not just tell you to SHUT UP?!?" he said sharply. She obeyed.  
  
"Now listen. I am a spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort. You have been buried for about a week. How you survived only God knows, but it's obviously some sort of miracle. Anyway, you are to report to Dumbledore immed-" He stopped suddenly, wincing in pain. "Oh damn...I have to run!"  
  
"Wait, but Snape I-"  
  
But he was gone.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Lindsey travelled for a month, never knowing what the weird thing with Snape was, never finding Dumbledore. She attempted to get to the apartment, and was actually almost there. Lindsey hesitated here, not sure if she should expose what she knew she had to to her friends. Christy put her hand on her arm.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, concern in her eyes. Lindsey smiled weakly.  
  
"Ok well..."  
  
She continued her story,explaining that she, much like Kaitlin, was a Seer.  
  
"But not exactly," she said, wondering how she could possibly explain this. They all looked at her funny.  
  
"Well..how then? I'm not sure I understand," Kaitlin said. Lindsey sighed, fatigue obvious in her worn out face.  
  
"Well, as I approached the apartment...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Lindsey was about a mile from the city where her apartment was. She took a shortcut through some woods she thought she knew, but quickly discovered she had no idea where she was. For days she frantically tried to escape her woodland prison, but couldn't. On the tenth day, she collapsed from exhaustion. Five days later she woke up. She was in a room, in a shack, apparently. She blinked and tried to get her eyes to adjust to the unfamiliar surroundings. She did notice a calendar on the wall, which she she summoned to her with the Summoning Spell. She looked at it in shock; it was July 23!  
  
"Holy crap," Lindsey muttered, not believing how much time had passed. She sat there on the lumpy bed, wondering who had found her, how they found her, were they good or evil? She lay there for hours until finally there was a soft knock. A harsh voice spoke.  
  
"Are you awake?" Lindsey rubbed her eyes furiously and massaged her temples; the voice sounded so familiar...despite its harshness, it sounded...masked, almost. As if they were disgusing their true identity.  
  
"Yes, who are you? Where am-" She started in with the questions, but as soon as the mysterious stranger discovered she was awake, he stepped into the room and told her to shut her mouth. He was wearing a mask, so Lindsey couldn't see his face.  
  
"Where is the apartment?" Lindsey blinked at this straightfoward and yet rude sounding question.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"I said, Where is the apartment!?!" The man sounded angry yet desperate for information.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about it. It will be in your best interests to nod and agree and tell me what you know."  
  
"Can I have a shower first?" Lindsey asked hopefully.   
  
"No, now tell me where it is! Crucio!" he yelled, a wand suddenly pointed at her. Lindsey screamed at the pain and fell off the bed, chest heaving.  
  
"Ok, geez sorry for asking!" she yelled, struggling to right herself. She gave him directions to her apartment.  
  
"Now you will tell me all you know of a person named 'Kaitlin Hyatt'," he said menacingly. Confused further, Lindsey told him a few details about her; what she looked like, her last boyfriend, and the fact she was a Seer.  
  
"Ahh...good, good. Master will be pleased." He Apparated away without further explanation. Lindsey realized with horror that by 'Master' the mysterious person must have meant 'Voldemort', who was steadily gaining power. Lindsey groaned at her stupidity.  
  
"Ugh, I'm SO stupid!" she muttered. She fell asleep, and that's when it happened.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lindsey was flying-well, it felt like it, anyways. She was hovering above a strange house, but something in her mind said 'Potter Mansion'. She blinked, and in a flash she was at the front door, watching people walk into the house. But not just any people- her FRIENDS!!   
  
"Christy! Lily! Kaitlin!" she yelled, but they didn't see her. They all had sad and angry looks on their faces as they walked in. She "floated" or whatever right behind them and saw them packing their items away. She wondered why on Earth they were here. She woke up suddenly.   
  
"Whoa...what the...?" she wondered out loud. She fell back asleep, undisturbed by visions.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
"So are you saying you're a Seer?" Christy asked, awestruck. Lindsey grinned.   
  
"I suppose so. I mean that really happened didn't it?" she asked. They nodded, and Lindsey grinned. They had confirmed what she already knew to be true.  
  
"Yes, well after that..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
During the next month, her captor kept her and continually asked her questions about her friends. He even used the Cruciatus Curse when she felt too weak to talk or didn't want to give him information. Finally, on August 23 she escaped by using her wand to bind him. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of that before. It was quite simple and she marveled at her own genious, even though a smarter person would have used it sooner. She ran through the woods and after a few minutes found her apartment. She ran up the stairs, flung open the door, and gasped. The apartment was completely trashed!  
  
"Oh, my God," she muttered, stepping in. Food was thrown around and bugs were everywhere. Furniture was flipped over, the T.V. was broken, and the sliding glass doors that led to the balcony were off the doorframe. She walked toward the door and a roach crawled across her foot. She screamed and jumped backwards and it flew off off her foot. She walked more carefully towards the doors and onto the balcony. There was no damage to the balcony itself, so she went back inside and inspected their rooms. She went in the bathroom first, and, just like the front room, it was completely trashed. She checked out the guys room, which was torn to pieces, and their room, which was the worst of all of them. She noticed her stuff was not in the closet when she inspected it.  
  
"O...k...that's odd," she muttered. Then she noticed everyone else's stuff was gone, too! "That must be what I saw in my vision! Them moving into Potter Mansion because someone-probably that guy that held me captive-came here and was trashing then place or attacking it or something!" She looked out the open window and turned into a fox. She ran to the ledge, aimed carefully, and leaped into a bush. When she landed, she shook herself free of debris and wondered where to go from there. She decided to try and find the Potter Mansion. "Just how will I do that, though?" she wondered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Wow, we didn't know the apartment was trashed!" Lily said. Her eyes had grown wide with shock at this part of Lindsey's story.  
  
"Yeah, we escaped when Trent came. He must've trashed the apartment looking for something, though I can't imagine what we have that he'd want," Christy said. Lindsey raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Trent came?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," Kaitlin said, "and he was looking for me." Lindsey nodded slowly.  
  
"Okay, I think I get it..well, anyways...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After another month of asking door-to-door, getting weird looks, and fruitless efforts to find the Potter Mansion, Lindsey was completely exhausted. It was now mid-September, and it was getting colder. She was still wearing her clothes from June, which were ragged, torn, and blood stained, another reason why many people slammed their doors in her face when she asked for assistance. She felt totally desperate and hopeless; what could she do to find her friends again?  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked no body. She concentrated as best she could and managed to Apparate safely into the Leaky Cauldron. Realizing she had no money, she went through the back to Diagon Alley. She was surprised she still had her wand. She went to Gringotts and discoverd she didn't have her vault key.  
  
"Well, damn," she muttered. she went back into The Leaky Cauldron. She asked around and finally came upon a stranger who offered to share their room with her. That night she went up to the room and slept soundly on the bed. The strange man bought her food and drink and housed her for the next three weeks, each day telling her stories about the evil she had missed while traveling. It shocked her how much damage Voldemort was causing in such a short time period. On the last day of her visit, October 14, the stranger told her how to get to the Potter Mansion. She hugged him and thanked him. He revealed himself as a spy for Dumbledore, but wouldn't say his name. She thanked him and hugged him again and left. The man hadn't been able to provide her with money, clothes, or a shower because he was poor and could only afford the room, not the additional cost of shower, clothes, and certainly not giving her money.  
  
"Thank you so much sir, how can I ever repay you?" she asked.  
  
"Just find your friends," he said, smiling.  
  
_-_-_-_-_  
  
A few days later Lindsey was walking through London towards were the man had told her to go. It was about a week after her and Kaitlin's birthday, October 26. She walked past a pizza place, wishing she could go in and buy something. She looked longingly through the window, continued walking, then did a double take. She ran back to the window and crouched in a bush. Her eyes welled up with tears at what she saw.  
  
"Remus....no, how could you?" she said to herself. Remus was sitting with Kaitlin, her supposed best friend, holding her hand, smiling, talking to her. Lindsey sat there through out the entire date, crying softly.  
  
"He doesn't really love me...so how can I still love him?" she whispered to herself. She got up and ran as hard as she could away from there.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Remus and Kaitlin stared at Lindsey in shock. He saw the same coldness in her eyes as he had seen earlier.  
  
"Oh, Lindsey...." he said, tears forming in his eyes. She wiped her eyes.  
  
"I just want to know how you can love me but be dating my 'best friend'," she said, putting a harsh emphasis on "best friend" that made Kaitiln wince in shame.  
  
"Lindsey..we broke up because one, I knew I could never love anyone like I love you, two, it didn't feel right," Lindsey stared at him a moment before practically throwing herself on him.  
  
"Remus I love you I'm sorry don't blame yourself it's Ok I understand!!!" she sobbed at one time into his shoulder. He hugged her.  
  
"Slow down there!" he said, laughing. "Finish the story, we have to be out of here in 10 minutes."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
After a few days of getting slightly off course and back on course, Lindsey caught her first glimpse of the mansion off in the distance.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. She ran as hard as she could, finally coming to a stop in front of the door. "I'm home," she whispered.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"And that's it," she said. They all grinned at her.  
  
"We're so glad you're back, Lindsey," Kaitlin said.  
  
"Yeah, totally and completely," Christy added.  
  
"I just have one question, guys," Lindsey said.  
  
"What?" Christy said.  
  
"Why did you take all my stuff out of the apartment?" The girls laughed.  
  
"Because we didn't want Trent's men messing with our dearly departed sister's things," Christy said.  
  
"Ah, well that's good to know."  
  
"Ok, well we have to get going. It's time for our first raid," Sirius said. Everyone stood up.  
  
"I'm so glad your back," Remus said, kissing Lindsey tenderly on the lips.  
  
"Me too!" she said, returning the kiss. "Now get out there and kick Voldemort's ass."  
  
A/N: I'm SO sorry it took me so long to update!! I gave up Internet for Lent and I had some MAJOR writer's block! Anyhow, the next chapter will be up a lot sooner.Aren't you SO happy Lindsey's back? :D You know you love me. Yes you do just admit it.  
  
Lindsey: No Christy they don't. u.u  
  
Christy: Well they better because the next chapter is going to be their first raid. YOU BETTER REVIEW! And read Lindsey's story, Jaded Alice! 


	7. The First Raid and The First Escape

A/N: Holy crap, I'm SO SORRY! I've had the worst writers block ever! I'm sorry! Lindsey bugged the hell out of me to get this up. I've been workin on my Teen Titans fic, and doing plans for a Charmed one,and so, after many months (I think?) of waiting (if anyone has),here is the first raid!  
  
Chapter 7: The First Raid and The First Escape  
  
Lindsey sighed as she watched her friends run out the door and Disapparate. Oh, how badly she wanted to go with them. Feeling bored, she wandered to the kitchen and made herself some cereal. She flipped on one of James's Muggle-variety T.V.s and watched some show called a cartoon. She munched on her cereal and thought.  
  
"I wonder what they do at raids. Hmm..it sounds like fun. I wish I could go on one. It's not fair," she thought. After a few minutes of cartoon watching and cereal eating, she layed down on the couch. Thoughts now filled with worry for Remus, she fell asleep.  
  
They reached the little town finally and stared in shock. The town was in flames, dead bodies littered the ground, children ran around screaming for parents, and vice versa. Kaitlin shuddered.  
  
"James!" Christy screamed, yanking him down suddenly. A blast of green light flew over their heads mere moments later.  
  
"Oh, my God, thanks," he said.Kaitlin whimpered.  
  
"This looks worse than I thought it would be," she said. Everyone nodded.They all decided to split up, Christy and Sirius going after the Death Eater that had originally attacked them.  
  
"Hey, bitch, over here!" Christy yelled. The woman turned around and Christy sent her flying into a wall with a spell. The woman groaned and rubbed her head, struggling to stand up.  
  
"Didn't Dumbledore say they wanted the Death Eaters thrown in jail?" Sirius asked. The woman struggled to stand and Christy put a Body Binding curse on her quickly.  
  
"I think so," Christy said. Sirius transfigured the Death Eater into a marble and put it in his pocket. They turned around and saw a child screaming at a Death Eater who was dragging the child's mom by her hair. The Death Eater then cast the Cruciatus Curse on the mom and made the child watch. The child and the mother screamed while the Death Eater laughed coldly. Shuddering in disgust,Christy and Sirius ran over there at the same time James and Lily did. Sirius cast a spell to knock him away from the woman, then James transfigured him into a pebble and dropped him in his pocket. Christy ran over to the child and her mother.  
  
"Everything is okay, you're going to be just fine," Christy whispered in the child's ear as reassuringly as she could. Truthfully, she didn't believe herself. She hugged the child while Sirius attended to the woman.  
  
"Am I going to die?" the child asked, rubbing her head. For the first time, Christy saw a huge gash across the child's head. She forced herself not to gasp and smiled shakily at the child.  
  
"You're going to be fine," she said. "Come with me." She led the child as quickly as possible into a house that wasn't burning.She saw Kaitlin out of the corner of her eye dueling with a Death Eater and prayed she'd be fine.She walked into the house. No one was in it, and she flew through the cupboards, looking for ingredients to make a quick Gash Curing potion. Thankfully they were all there and she managed to make the potion in less than five minutes. The child drank it, and the gash slowly started to disappear.  
  
"Thank you, ma'am," the girl said, smiling faintly. The door burst open suddenly and Christy screamed and raised her wand, but it was only Remus and Kaitlin.  
  
"Christy, get out here now! Voldemort's here!" Remus yelled. "He's cornering James and Lily!" Kaitlin added.  
  
"Oh, God," Christy whispered. The child stared at the two newcomers fearfully. Christy took the child's hand and walked out of the building.She saw Sirius. "Sirius! Where's the girl's mom!?" she screamed.  
  
"Over there! Hurry up!" he yelled back. She ran in the direction he pointed and saw the woman huddled behind some garbage cans. Christy handed the woman her child, and the woman thanked her. Christy nodded and ran in the direction she saw Sirius and Remus run. The main thought on her mind was whether or not James and Lily were dead.  
  
"James! Watch out!" Lily screamed. She grabbed his leg and yanked him to the ground as a curse flew over his head.  
  
"Geez, second time today," he said, rubbing his hip.  
  
"Sorry," Lily said, grinning. The grin faded and her mouth dropped into a perfect "O". James gave her a curious look, and Lily scrambled to her feet, unable to scream, or say anything for that matter. James looked behind him, and his reaction was much the same as Lily's.  
  
"Voldemort," he said softly.   
  
"Hello, James. You know, your father was a pleasure to murder. Perhaps you should be the same way?" Voldemort said maliciously. James bared his teeth and stood protectively in front of Lily. Voldemort laughed slightly. "It does not matter. You both shall-" James cut him off by sending the same curse at Voldemort that Sirius had used on the Death Eater earlier. Voldemort cursed in anger. "So that's how you want to die? Painfully? No mercy? We shall see. AVADA-" Sirius ran up and cut him off with the Silencing Spell.   
  
"Good one, Sirius," James said, though his eyes never left the Dark Lord. Of course, being the Dark Lord, he could very easily think spells and make them work. He sent a jet of red light at Sirius, who just barely managed to deflect it. Voldemort deflected it, too, except at the last second deflected it at Lily, who was unprepared. She screamed as it struck her, and James immediately caught her as she fell. Remus and Kaitlin soon arrived.  
  
"Lily! Are you okay?" he yelled. Lily managed to nod. Christy soon ran up. James's mind was full of hate for Voldemort.  
  
"James, get out of here! Get her out of here!" Christy yelled, sending the Cruciatus Curse at Voldemort, who dodged it and sent it back. Sirius deflected it for her. "GO!" she yelled again. James held onto Lily and Apparated back to the mansion.  
  
Lindsey was startled out of her unexpected sleep on the couch by a loud crack. She peeked over the couch and saw James, a trickle of blood running down his dirty face, holding Lily, who was breathing shallowly.  
  
"Oh, my God, what happened?" Lindsey said, jumping over the couch and running over to them.  
  
"Lindsey, it was horrible. Trust me, raids are not all they're cracked up to be. Lily got hit with a curse-I don't know which one, red light is all I know, I didn't hear Voldemort say anything because Sirius placed a Silencing Spell on him, probably hoping he wouldn't be able to cast spells, but-"  
  
"James, slow down or shut up, we need to get her to the hospital!" Lindsey said. James nodded.  
  
"You take her. I need to report to Dumbledore, now," he said, and without giving her a chance to respond he Disapparated. Lindsey sighed, grabbed Lily, and ran outside (with some difficulty). She wondered how the heck she was going to get to the hospital; she hadn't passed her Apparation test yet, she didn't have a car, and she certainly couldn't walk. Then she saw it; Sirius's motorcycle. (A/N: I don't remember if I put in that he bought it yet, so..if I didn't, he did, I just didn't type it out ;). She wondered how you started it. She sat on it and put Lily in front of her.  
  
"Err....start?" she said. Surprisingly, it revved to life. "Cool," she said. She reached around Lily and took hold of the handlebars. She was shocked when it started to lift into the air, but then again, what else would you expect from Sirius? She eventually figured out how to drive it and managed to get to the hospital in 10 minutes. She parked the bike and ran as best she could into the hospital. She ran to the "Emergency" desk and told them the case. The woman behind the desk immediately took them up to the special ward for Order of the Phoenix members who had been attacked by Voldemort. Lindsey was shocked at how many people were there. She carried Lily up there and they took her into examination. She sat in the waiting room and waited anxiously for word back from the nurse.  
  
James handed Dumbledore four pebbles.  
  
"I don't know their names, but I do know they're Death Eaters," James said. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.  
  
"Very good work James. What of the others?" Dumbledore asked. James sighed and told Dumbledore the whole story, from Lindsey's return (which Dumbledore already knew of somehow)to Voldemort's attack on them. Dumbledore looked grave as James finished.  
  
"Lindsey is indeed taking Lily to the hospital?" Dumbledore asked. James nodded. "I think I should go to the raid. You, James, should go to Lily," Dumbledore said. They both Disapparated to their different places.  
  
"Sirius! It's Dumbledore!" Christy breathed, clutching her broken wrist. She, Sirius, Kaitlin, and Remus had escaped Voldemort when a Death Eater had reported something to him. Now they hid behind a house, gasping for air, with a total of six more Death Eaters in their pockets. Now Dumbledore was standing in front of them.  
  
"Dumbledore, oh thank Merlin," Remus said. "Voldemort, he's-"  
  
"Here, I know," Dumbledore said gravely. "James told me. You three need to get to your friends and give me any captured Death Eaters." Christy handed him all six. "Very nice. I must go now," he said. As Dumbledore left them, they could hear Death Eaters screaming and the sounds of spells being fired. They all Disapparated quickly to the hospital. They asked the nurse about Lily and she directed them to the ward she was in.  
  
"That was...terrible," Remus said, looking much paler than normal.  
  
"Yeah," Christy said, voice shaking. Christy was pale, from shock and pain. She held her broken wrist tenderly, and Sirius put his arm around her. They saw Lindsey up ahead, and she leaped up and ran to them.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" she asked, looking hysterical. "Merlin's beard, I was so worried, please, are you okay? What's wrong with Christy?" Christy smiled weakly.  
  
"Broken wrist." A passing nurse heard her and beckoned her over. "Damn," Christy muttered. Sirius laughed and went with her. Remus stayed behind with Lindsey and Kaitlin.  
  
"Are you two okay? Any injuries?" Lindsey asked. Remus took her hand.   
  
"No, we're fine. How's Lily?" he said.  
  
"She's fine. Voldemort was trying to use some kinda spell that does something painful and weird to your organs, but it only works if it hits your heart, and thank Merlin he missed. But just barely," she said. Her voice shook and looked terrified.  
  
"It's okay. It's over now. Look on the bright side, at least you didn't have to see everything we saw," he said, hugging her shaking body to him. He was struggling to make himself feel normal. Kaitlin was breathing deeply, rubbing her temples. Sirius and Christy came back shortly, Christy's wrist in a cast. She was glaring over her shoulder at the retreating nurse.  
  
"Geez. It wasn't that big of a deal," she muttered. Sirius laughed slightly and hugged her.  
  
"Yes, it was, your wrist was broken in two places," he said.  
  
"So what?" Christy said defensively. "I could've managed." Sirius shook his head.  
  
"Sure. Anyway, where'd James get off to?" he asked. They all shrugged.  
  
"He's probably in Lily's room. I'll go ask if we can visit her," Lindsey said. She stood up and walked to the desk to ask, then came back a short while later.   
  
"She said okay," Lindsey said. They all walked down the hallway to Lily's room. Upon entering they saw James holding Lily's hand, smiling, and Lily looking up at them, also smiling.  
  
"Well I feel a bit better," she said. They grinned at her and their worried looks vanished.  
  
"I'm just glad you're okay!" Christy said, hugging her.  
  
"I wonder how the raid's going?" Remus said thoughtfully. They all shrugged.  
  
"We can ask Dumbledore later," Sirius said.  
  
"Or you could ask him now."  
  
A/N: AHHHHHHHH I FINALLY UPDATED YOU LOVE ME YES YOU DO WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! Okay yeah I'm done annnnnnyways..... yes well I'm sorry that took so long.....I'm still your favorite dorko though of course yes yes now I go and work on other stories. n.n 


End file.
